Leo and me
by Gronkle
Summary: Leo and me make out sesh. No lemons yet. Yay. Enjoy.


Bliss...

The sun was just setting on the horizon, painting the sea with beautiful colours. But that wasn't the best part.

I've fallen in love with Leo Valdez. And he loves me back. We are basically the new Percabeth, since they've gone off to college in New Rome.

We've fallen for each other... hard.

I stood on the deck of the Argo III with his strong arms holding me close to him. He was warm, but not too close to bursting into flames, luckily. (The first few weeks we were dating, he kept burning me when we held hands, so we linked pinkies instead. It's sort of a habit now!) My head rested on his shoulder, and I knew I would get super dirty down one side of my face, but I just didn't care.

By the way, we aren't on a quest. The Argo III is our idea of a romantic cruise ship. Our other passengers are:

Hazel and Frank (so cute couple)

Nico and Will

And of course the movie star couple, Jason and Piper. Aw.

"Gods! Leo, it's like half ten! Aren't you tired?" I gasped as I looked at my watch.

"Half ten?!" Leo asked, surprised. "Time flies huh? I wish we could stay out here forever."

I smiled. "If you'd accepted the god's offering of immortality you might be able to!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "but I don't want to live life without you. I couldn't be a god without a wife!"

I stifled a laugh. "Most of the gods cheat on their partners anyway!"

"I wouldn't, I'd never cheat on you." Leo squeezed me gently.

"Why don't we take this to my room, Valdez?"

As we snuggled into bed I realised how perfect today had been. I nuzzled Leo's neck and he kissed the top of my head. I kissed his collarbone back. Then he kissed me properly, on my lips. In no time at all it had turned into a full on make out session!

My heart fluttered widely like a caged bird as Leo pulled me closer and I ran my hands through his adorable curly hair. Our legs tangled underneath the covers, which were getting hotter by the second.

Leo trailed his lips down onto my neck. It felt really good. I stroked his muscular back as we kept kissing in bed.

But then some thumps came from next door where Nico was sleeping. We froze. "Do you think we should check it out?" I whispered.

"No." murmured Leo. "It sounds like a door opening, and someone walking across the floor..."

He grabbed an empty glass from my desk and we put it against the wall.

"Will..." It was Nico's voice. "I've been waiting for this all day."

"Come on Nico. Let's go." The covers rustled as Will got into Nico's bed.

I yanked the glass from the wall. "Let's leave them to it Leo. It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"You're right." said Leo. "Let's finish what we started."

He scooped me up and got into bed with me still in his arms. I pulled the covers over our heads, because I didn't want people to hear us like we heard Nico and Will.

Our lips met for the second time. His were warm and soft like cushions. I kissed harder. He held my head and pulled me closer, closer even though we were already as close as possible, and the covers got hotter...

I stroked his face and his hair and his back and his neck, everywhere I could reach really. He tangled his hand into my hair and rested the other palm on the small of my back.

Our legs couldn't keep still. We kept intertwining them and untangling them. Our hearts beat as one.

Suddenly, Leo's hips jerked against mine. "You okay?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah." mumbled Leo. "Just got a bit hot I suppose."

I giggled. Leo was so cute sometimes...I mean all the time!

We lay in bed, tired. But we couldn't go to sleep- sounds came through the walls Nico and Will's room that we couldn't quite block out.

"I should've thickened these walls," whispered Leo. "I don't really want to hear all that groaning."

I giggled softly. "Neither do I, it's a bit off-putting isn't it?!"

They really were groaning. "Will...Will...MORE! Ohhhhh, ohhhh, OHHHH..." groaned Nico

There was a brief pause and then he squealed loudly. "WILL! PLEASE!"

I grimaced. I mean, yeah, they were in love and all that, but couldn't they orgasm a bit more quietly?

"I feel your pain," sighed Leo. "Let's go and visit Calcifer." (Calcifer is Leo's pet talking fireball-thingy...I have no idea what he actually is, and he won't tell me anyway.)

So we picked up our bedclothes and crept downstairs as quietly as we could. As we entered the engine room, something stirred in the shadows. "Leo." I whispered. "I think there's something there."

Leo summoned fire into his palm. "Who's there? Show yourself!"


End file.
